This Is Not April Mop
by keiaeris96
Summary: Menurut Renjun ini adalah april mop terburuk yg pernah hadir didalam hidupnya /bad summary/


This Is Not April Mop

Pair : Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun (NoRen)

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Yaoi

Don't like, don't read!

Check this out!

Rinai hujan menari-nari diluar sana membasahi seisi kota Seoul. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Heol, sudah berapa lama ia terduduk disudut tempat sebuah cafe menunggu seseorang yg tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Renjun menatap layar ponselnya berharap ada notifikasi pesan dari seseorang yg ditunggunya, tapi nihil yg ada hanya notifikasi dari operator telepon. Ini sudah minggu ketiga ia selalu berakhir seperti ini, orang yg ditunggunya tak pernah datang. Untung saja dia mencintai orang itu yg tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasihnya yg bernama Lee Jeno, mahasiswa semester 4 Kyunggi University jurusan broadcasting.

Lagi pemuda Huang itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat bosan namun ia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dan segera pulang. Terlebih sedang hujan seperti ini. Dirinya tak mau menerobos hujan karena bisa berujung demam selama seminggu penuh.

Renjun mengutak-atik ponselnya, sesekali ia tersenyum kecil kala membaca postingan-postingan teman-temannya di grup atau akun sosial media milik mereka. Sebagian besar postingan-postingan tersebut berisi tentang lelucon april mop. Ngomong-ngomong april mop yaa? Renjun jadi teringat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Jeno sang kekasih. Biasanya tiap mulai memasuki 1 april, Lee Jeno kekasih tampannya selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol yg membuat Renjun kesal. Namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Jeno yg suka mengerjainya saat april mop tiba.

"Renjun, aku punya hadiah untukmu." ujar Jeno sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dibalut pita berwarna pink. Kening Renjun berkerut, hadiah? Seingatnya ia sedang tidak ulang tahun saat ini, lagi pula ulang tahunnya sudah lewat 9 hari yg lalu. Ini kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba memberinya hadiah. Renjun pun dengan ragu menerima hadiah tersebut, lalu membukanya dengan perlahan.

1, 2, 3

"AAAAAAAAAAA EOMMAAAAAAAAA." Renjun berteriak sangat nyaring sambil berlari keatas kasurnya, Jeno yg melihat kekasihnya ketakutan tersebut hanya terkikik geli.

"APRIL MOP!" Renjun melongo, apa katanya? April mop? Demi tuhan dimana otak pintar kekasihnya ini.

"Ini hanya cicak, Renjunnie."

"KEPALAMU HANYA CICAK LEE JENO! KAU TAU AKU SANGAT BENCI DENGAN HEWAN ITU!"

Hadiah yg diberikan Jeno lada Renjun isinya adalah sebuah cicak, hewan yg sangat dibenci kekasihnya. Dan yg terjadi ditahun-tahun berikutnya setiap tanggal 1 april Jeno selalu mengerjai Renjun. Entah itu yg Jeno berpura-pura sakit, meminta putus, berpura-pura kecelakaan, dan masih banyak lagi hal konyol yg dilakukan pria bermarga Lee tersebut.

Renjun terkekeh jika mengingat semua hal konyol yg dilakukan kekasihnya. Yah apalagi yg akan dilakukan Jeno untuk mengerjainya pada tahun ini. Renjun menatap sekilas keluar, sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda ia pun segera beranjak pergi sebelum hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul ini lagi.

Renjun memasuki apartemen sederhananya dengan cepat, dingin malam mulai menusuk hingga ke tulang. Pemuda berdarah asli China itu terlonjak kaget saat ketika mendapati kekasihnya berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Jeno, kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku jika kau akan ke apartemenku? Aku kan jadi tidak perlu menunggumu di cafe selama berjam-jam." Renjun memberikan pertanyaan beruntun pada kekasihnya, yg ditanggapi dengan tatapan eum datar? oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku baru tiba." ujar Jeno singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku? Juga tidak mengangkat teleponku, Jeno? Kau sudah seperti ini semenjak 3 minggu terakhir ini Jeno."

"Renjun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Jeno tidak mengindahkan perkataan Renjun yg menanyakan perihal kenapa ia tak mengangkat telepon ataupun membalas pesan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Renjun...sepertinya kita harus berakhir disini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kita putus, Renjun." Mata bening Renjun membola, tapi tiga detik kemudian dirinya tertawa kencang.

"Ya ampun Jeno, kalau kau ingin mengerjaiku lagi yg kreatif dong 2 tahun lalu saat april mop kau juga mengatakan ingin putus dariku." Jeno menghela nafasnya lelah, ditatapnya mata bening Renjun.

"Aku sedang tidak mengerjaimu Renjun, aku serius."

"Bercandaanmu tidak lucu, Jeno."

"Aku. Sedang. Tidak. Bercanda. Huang. Renjun. Aku ingin benar-benar ingin putus darimu, dan ini bukan april mop." ujar Jeno penuh penekanan.

Renjun terdiam, ya sepertinya Jeno sedang tidak bercanda. Ditatapnya mata tajam yg ketika tersenyum akan menampilkan eyesmile itu, tapi sayangnya yg ada hanya tatapan tajam dan penuh keseriusan.

"Kenapa, Jeno? Kenapa kau ingin putus?"

"Aku lelah, Renjun. Aku bosan padamu."

Hati Renjun mencelos, apa katanya bosan? Renjun kurang apa selama ini? Ia selalu berusaha menjadi seorang kekasih yg baik dan pengertian. Toh hubungan mereka selama ini tidak monoton-monoton amat. Malahan cenderung romantis dan unik.

"Aku membosankan ya? Apa aku kurang baik untukmu?"

"Tidak, kau adalah lelaki terbaik yg pernah kutemui Renjun."

"Lalu?"

"Maafkan aku Renjun aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, rasa cintaku untukmu sudah tidak ada lagi."

Hatinya merasa tertohok mendengar pernyataan jika Jeno tak mencintainya lagi. Demi tuhan ia anggap apa hubungan mereka selama 6 tahun ini? Butiran bening mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan susah payah, sungguh dadanya berdenyut ngilu sekarang. Rasanya amat sangat menyesakkan..

"Apakah ada orang lain yg kau cintai selain aku sekarang?"

Jeno terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Renjun, pemuda Huang tersebut tersenyum miris melihat keterdiaman Jeno. Ya, tidak diragukan lagi. Sepertinya ada orang ketiga diantara mereka, Renjun yakin itu. Sangat terlihat dari ekpresi Jeno yg mudah dibaca olehnya. Hei, Renjun sudah mengenal Jeno selama 6 tahun, ia sangat tahu kapan pria itu akan jujur dan kapan pria itu berbohong.

"Aku benar ya? Baiklah jika itu maumu, ayo kita putus."

"Maafkan, aku Renjun."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengerti kok."

"Renjun, aku harus pergi. Semoga kau bahagia dan mendapatkan lelaki yg lebih baik dari aku. Hmm dan maaf karna aku selalu melakukan hal konyol padamu selama ini. Selamat tinggal, Renjun."

Jeno berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sejuta luka dan rasa sakit yg mendalam dihati Renjun. Renjun sangat mencintai Jeno, tapi lelaki tersebut sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yg sama dengannya lagi. Lelaki tersebut sudah menyakiti hatinya. Bayangkan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 6 tahun dan harus berakhir seperti ini, sangat mengenaskan bukan?

Renjun jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yg penuh berderai air mata, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yg sedari tadi ditahannya. Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya, bersamaan dengan tangisan pilu Huang Renjun yg semakin kencang dan tertutupi oleh derasnya hujan. Biarkan hujan yg menemaninya menangis saat ini, menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi april mop terburuknya, ia hanya ingin menumpahkan seluruh rasa kekecewaannya. Dan mulai saat ini ia sangat sangat membenci april mop.

Kkeutt!

Apaan ini? Tiba-tiba dapet ide ini, receh banget pasti yakk:''v ini kesannya maksa banget kayaknya yaa:''v Mohon maaf jika ini terlalu flat, aneh, gak jelas, gak nyambung, ngebingungin, mohon dimaklumi yaa kumasih newbie hehe

Tolong reviewnya yaa hehe makasih:''))


End file.
